


It's Just a Job, Right?

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [24]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, F/M, Private Investigators, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Dani can't be picky about her cases. For once, she was grateful for that.
Relationships: Dani Powell & Martin Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Series: AU-gust 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	It's Just a Job, Right?

Did Dani Powell like the idea of taking a case from a known serial killer? No. Did she need to pay rent? Yes. And it’s not like she had a boss to report to so no one could judge her for this.

_ “Just follow him around. Figure out what he’s doing every day. I do miss seeing him.” _ It was a simple job, hardly worth any stress. It was made even easier by the fact that her target seemed to have no social life outside of family and work. How boring. Definitely not worth what she was getting paid but she wasn’t about to pick an argument with a serial killer, even if he was in handcuffs.

But now Dr. Whitly wanted more. He wanted details, not pictures. He wanted stories, not basic observations. So now she had to get involved with him, try to make friends. At least that meant she got to charge more since it would be taking up pretty much all of her time.

Which is how Dani got where she was now. The sister, not of interest, had dragged her target out to a bar for some socializing. The club was definitely not Malcolm Bright’s usual scene but she didn’t intend to keep him there long. She waited until the sister left him alone before sliding up to the bar next to him. “Hey there.” She smiled kindly and ordered a beer for herself. “You don’t seem like you come here often.”

“No, I don’t. But you do.” She knew he was a profiler but knowing that and feeling his intense gaze were two different things. This would be a challenge and she was up for it.

“Well, this is a weekly regular for me. At least when I’m not busy with work.” She moved closer and he let her. “To be honest, I only came over here because my ex is here and I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me walk out alone.” Not a total lie, but definitely not the total truth. 

“Walking up to complete strangers doesn’t seem like a great way to solve your relationship problems.” He was smiling now. He had a nice smile.

She shrugged. “Hasn’t failed me yet. I’m Dani, by the way.”

“Malcolm. Malcolm Bright.”

“See, now we’re not strangers.” She smirked and took a sip of her beer. He laughed at that one. He had a nice laugh. She really needed to get out more often; she’s been talking to him for five seconds and she’s already topping the fun she’s had in the last month.

They talked for a little while longer, almost breaching actual date conversation about hobbies, before heading to the door. Malcolm agreed to walk her out to his car to keep up the unneeded rouse so long as she paid for his Uber. His sister didn’t seem to care if he stayed or not, which just made the next step so much easier. “Hey, I know I approached you in a weird and kinda desperate way but I had fun. Do you mind if I ask for your number?” she asked, holding out her phone to him.

“Well, since I had fun too I can allow that much.” He gave her that cheeky grin and put in his contact information. “I guess I’ll be seeing you around?”

“Not if I see you first,” she said half jokingly. She waved as he got into his Uber and left her alone to her thoughts. This might be her most exciting case yet. Malcolm Bright was more interesting, and capable, than she bargained for. How long could she keep up the ruse? Only time would tell.

_ The game is on Bright, whether you know it or not. _


End file.
